Modern Swinger
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Clark likes Chloe, but he doesn't care enough to fool around with love. Fluff, no plot, bad grammar. Read at own risk.


_Shes out of luck and out of hope and out of cigarettes  
misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
her social deviance is teasing me I know what I want_

"Clark, you dummy, pay attention." Chloe snarked as she noticed him staring at her. Clark looked snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Jeeze, stop giving me that stare. It's weird."

"Sorry." Clark laughed, paying attention to the computer. But not ten seconds later his eyes wondered to her face again. Chloe glanced at him and sighed, closing her laptop.

"Clark, you're doing it again."

"Sorry." Clark repeated, opening the laptop for her. Chloe shook her head. Clark frowned when she turned away.

_And I'm really gonna really let her know  
that I like but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love._

Chloe closed the laptop and stood up again. "Clark, I'm sorry, but you staring at me is just giving me the creeps. Let's go get some fresh air."

"To the Planet then?" Clark grinned, standing up beside her and opening his arms. Chloe looked at him and laughed, wrapping her arms around him. In not even a nano second, they were in the fresh, brisk night air of Metropolis over the lights.

"Thank you Mr. Kent, shall I get your tip?" Chloe smiled, stepping back from him.

"You really should pay me for this stuff." Clark teased, feeling a little empty when she moved away. Chloe laughed and pushed her hair from her shoulder, turning away from him.

_Yeah, my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as a stinger of the hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger_

Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out something that shocked Clark.

"Since when did you smoke?!" Clark asked, staring at the cigarette packet Chloe glanced at him and sighed.

"Things are stressful, Clark." Chloe frowned, pulling out a cigarette. Clark immediately ripped the packet from her hand. "Hey!"

"No." Clark responded, firmly. Chloe gaped at him and attempted to get her cigarettes back.

"Okay, big brother Clark, stop fooling around. I need my own relief." Chloe took the pack back and stuffed it in her pocket, getting out a lighter.

"Chloe.." Clark frowned. Chloe gave him a stern look.

"I don't do it often, Clark. Don't worry, it's like a once a week thing." Chloe reassured, lighting the cigarette in her mouth. Clark stared at the cigarette with disgust.

"I'm just worried about you." Clark walked up beside her and put an arm around her Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, don't worry, it's not like I'm doing these things a pack a day." Chloe nodded, pulling out the cigarette. "But, I'll make you a deal. I wont do it around you if you can catch me without your super speed."

"Yeah, right." Clark rolled his eyes. "How about if I can catch you, you wont do it at all?"

"Maybe, no promises." Chloe ripped from his grasp and ran from him. Clark grinned and ran after her, keeping his promise not to super speed

_Screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
it's heavy and it hurts and it's love _

Chloe stumbled a bit, only to be caught by Clark before she fell. Chloe smiled at the warmth he brought her and pulled away from him, a playful grin playing across her lips.

"Caught you." Clark teased, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly way. Chloe stuck out her tongue and pulled away again. She dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, smiling up at Clark.

"Right, well, I put out my cigarette, happy Saint Clark?" Chloe crossed her arms, backing away from him. Clark nodded in approval as he followed her.

"I really just don't want you to smoke, I'd rather you not die, Chlo." Clark continued to follow her. He noticed her getting close to the edge. "Stop, your gonna fall."

"Oh." Chloe breathed, stopping to turn around. She sighed and backed up the other way, bumping into Clark on the way. Clark put an arm around her playfully to keep her from going. "Let me go!"

"No, I'm good." Clark kissed the top of her head and Chloe rolled her eyes, attempting to peel off his arms.

_Strung out on blow she doesn't know why she's not feeling good  
dropped out of school and now she's moving out to Hollywood  
her reckless decadence is taking things a little too far._

"Clark, you dumb alien, let me go." Chloe huffed, trying to brush off the kiss he gave her as a friend to friend one. Clark grinned and let go of her, making her stumble again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clark smiled at the look she was giving him.

"Don't smile at me, you..you.." Chloe stuttered. Clark continued to smile to make her uncomfortable. "Hmph." Chloe pouted, crossing her arms and turning away. Clark laughed again, watching her walk away.

"Pouting will get you no where." Clark warned, staring at her even though her back was facing him. He didn't even notice when she turned back around

_And I'm really gonna let her know  
that I like her but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love._

"You really need to stop staring at me." Chloe bit her lip as he walked closer to her. Clark smiled and stayed in eye contact, making her more uncomfortable by the second. "Clarrrkk.."

"No, I like making you uncomfortable." Clark laughed. Chloe frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Don't give me that look."

"I'll keep giving you this look as long as you keep pissing me off." Chloe snapped back, though she realized how badly she acted at being mad at him.

_Yeah, my baby's pretty as a car crash, subtle as a splinter  
yeah, my baby's smooth as sandpaper, warm just like winter._

"I like pissing you off then." Clark nodded with a goofy grin on his face. Chloe practically felt her knee's weakening at the sight of that Kent grin.

"I hate you." Chloe glared at him.

"Aww, that's so sweet Chlo. I love you too." Clark reached out to hug her. Chloe groaned as he pulled her close.

_Screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
it's heavy and it hurts and it's love _

"You're such a dork." Chloe sighed as he let her go, stepping back from him. Clark smiled as he looked down at his shoes. It'd suddenly become silent and awkward.

Chloe crossed her arms. She hated it when these awkward silences came between the two of them, though she was usually the first to speak up and break them.

Chloe looked to the side just as Clark looked up at her. He noticed she wasn't looking at him, so he looked back down and she looked back at him. Chloe bit her lip and pushed his shoulder.

"Hey, I don't like silences, so talk." Chloe piped up, playfully.

_Staring at my shoes, thinking of something to say  
but nothings better than what silence is saying  
when every time I turn around she's always looking away  
it's just the nature of the game that we're playing._

Clark laughed and stepped beside her to look over the lights. Chloe smiled and looked down, watching the cars pass the Daily Planet, not taking notice of how he was looking at her instead of the Metropolis lights.

_Yeah, my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as a stinger of the hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger_

Clark put his arm around her and pulled her to his side, and he only hoped that she took it as him putting a move on her. But apparently she didn't, because she just continued to stare with no movement.

_Screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
it's heavy and it hurts_

Clark frowned a bit and looked back down at the lights instead, letting his arm drop from her.

_And it's love._


End file.
